masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:M-6 Carnifex
"Magnum"? Is it right to still call this a "high-calibre, high-recoil "Magnum" type pistol for Mass Effect 2" now that we have the Phalanx, which may easily take this role as well? Tali's no.1 fan 16:42, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :I still believe the Carnifex can be called a magnum. Compared to the Predator this gun fires way more slowly and every shot that you miss is a costly one. Freakium 17:12, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::But the Phalanx can also be called "high-calibre" and "high-recoil", seeing how much damage and power it has. Tali's no.1 fan 18:02, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::Yet the M-5's rate of fire is quite slower than the Carnifex, but more accurate due to the laser sight. H-Man Havoc 18:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Certainly, it fires slower than the Scimitar, which I think is its biggest drawback. Using Adrenaline Rush you will struggle to get 2 shots off. Tali's no.1 fan 19:15, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I think you mean to say the Carnifex, as you know the Scimitar's the basic shotgun. H-Man Havoc 19:18, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Actually the M-23 Katana is the basic, the M-27 Scimitar upgrades it. Lancer1289 19:24, April 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I did mean to say the Scimitar, because it fires 100RPM, whilst the Phalanx fires 80RPM. True, it is also much slower than the Carnifex. I just thought I'd compare it to the Scimitar because you don't expect a shotgun to be faster than a pistol. Anyway, this is getting off topic. Would it be better to call the Phalanx a "high-calibre, high-recoil "Magnum" type pistol for Mass Effect 2" rather than the Carnifex, seeing as it is super-powerful? Tali's no.1 fan 19:27, April 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Yes it would, given the above circumstances. The only thing that troubles me is the laser sight. Magnums aren't exactly precision weapons and as such aren't typically equipped with a laser pointer (rarely a scope at best). H-Man Havoc 19:30, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Just as a minor digression, the Katana fires around 50-60 RPM. H-Man Havoc 19:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Acquisition I have found the weapon in single player at the Kassa Fabrication kiosk at the Citadel Commons, but it took a while to pop up there. Apparently you must complete a certain number of missions first. Also, it did pop up once I purchased the Paladin from Spectre Requisitions. Not sure if that is a coincidence. Need more confirmation. --LegacyOfTheAsh 09:11, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Redundant ME3 Notes I've noticed the last player note seems somewhat redundant as it basically states what the second note states, while only adding that it is more powerful than the Viper sniper rifle. Should we trim or merge these notes accordingly? --Dadinacactus 19:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Carnifex and Mordin Did anyone else notice that the Carnifex was used to kill Mordin in Priority: Tuchanka when the option is chosen? This is ironic and symbolic in a sense as Mordin gave Shepard the gun in Mass Effect 2 but was killed by a similar/same gun. Not to mention Shepard tossing it away, bringing the betrayal to full circle. Should this be included? 18:03, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Carnifex description and its use against Wrex I suppose I shouldn't have made a random edit to add what some might call "commentary", but isn't it an appropriate trivia fact, that the way Shepard might use the Carnifex against Wrex in Mass Effect 3 fits the guns' marketing in its description? Edit: Posted this while not logged in. --CptPakundo 13:55, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Possible Trivia Something I found interesting: the Carnifex is the very last weapon Shepard wields in Mass Effect 3. It's also the weapon being held by Shepard on the cover art. Dunno whether the two are deliberately connected, but the first point may be trivia. Tali's no.1 fan (talk) 15:51, September 13, 2012 (UTC) :Neither are trivia. Lancer1289 (talk) 16:02, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the added trivia fact about Wrex I'd just like to say that I tried doing the exact same thing over a year ago, but it was deleted. So if today's edit comes to be approved and stays there, I'll consider it discrimination. ...Yes, that's unreasonable of me to assume discrimination, but I would still be mildly upset to know that someone else who did the same as I did got his edit accept while mine wasn't. --CptPakundo (talk) 17:13, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Aaand the edit was reverted. No reason given for it. Well, I guess I can't complain about discrimination any more, eh? --CptPakundo (talk) 17:18, October 30, 2013 (UTC)